


The Ultimatum

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Smut, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi-san declares that he won't have sex with Misaki until Misaki initiates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One evening, after appearing to be deep in thought for a while, Usagi-san announced that he would not be touching Misaki, nor would he have sex with him, until Misaki made the first move.

Misaki’s head shot up from the manga he was reading.

“Haa? That’s—that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!” he spluttered.

“Really?” Suddenly Usagi-san had crossed the room and was looming over him. Misaki sank back into his chair as Usagi leaned over him. But, like he had said, he wasn’t touching him.

“Are you upset because you’re torn between your desire for me and your inability to initiate physical intimacy?”

Misaki’s jaw moved up and down indignantly, but no words came out.

“Of course, there is an obvious easy solution to this.”

Misaki blinked at him.

“That is, you can kiss me right now, I’ll screw you, and we’ll call it an improvement in your sexual prowess.”

Misaki stared for just a moment longer at that beautiful, arrogant face just inches away from his, feeling a blush rushing across his cheeks. He shoved Usagi-san away angrily.

“No way,” he said, standing up.

“Well then, no sex for you.” Usagi-san said.

Misaki barked out a laugh.

“You think I’m some kind of pervert like you who can’t go a day without sex?”

Usagi-san smiled cunningly.

“We’ll see. Within the week, you’ll be coming to me.”

Misaki was chilled by the cool, easy confidence with which he said that, but he shook it off and started heading up the stairs.

“I’m going to bed,” he grumbled.

“Where you’re going to jerk off in your sexual frustration? Surely you’d prefer it if I did it for you?”

“Good night!” Misaki shouted, his blush again hot on his cheeks, and he slammed the door to his bedroom shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki had almost completely forgotten about Usagi-san’s ultimatum by the next morning. That was, he had until Usagi-san emerged from his room and stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

Misaki was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and when he heard Usagi-san, he looked up to greet him.

“Good morn—” Misaki stopped mid-sentence.

Usagi-san was wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers, the pale skin of his lean stomach and muscular chest completely bared. As Usagi-san sat down at the dining room table, Misaki realized that his mouth was open. He closed it grudgingly and glared at Usagi-san, who seemed completely oblivious to Misaki’s response and simply yawned and said:

“Good morning.”

_Damn you_ Misaki thought, tearing his eyes away from the tight material of the boxers clinging to Usagi-san’s thighs and back to the half-prepared breakfast before him. _How the hell do you smoke like a chimney and still look like that?_

Usagi-san was still playing dumb when Misaki started placing food on the table, and so Misaki decided to act like everything was normal, too.

“So, Usagi-san, do you have a lot of work to do today?” he asked, sitting down.

“Not much, just a column to write for a magazine—” he stopped, a forkful of food in his mouth. In that moment, he uttered a deep, guttural moan that made Misaki’s cock twitch and his jaw drop.

“Mmmm… Misaki,” he said breathily. “This is delicious.” And then, as Misaki watched with an open mouth and a blush spreading across his cheeks, Usagi-san proceeded to make the obscenest sounds as he worked on the rest of his breakfast.

When Misaki managed to regain some of his composure and had finally had enough, he hastily stood up from the table. Usagi quit making the noise he had been and blinked up at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Misaki yelled.

“Just enjoying the wonderful breakfast you prepared for me,” he replied, the corners of his lips twitching. They stared at each other for a moment, Misaki fuming, Usagi-san calm and cool. Then Usagi-san looked down and said:

“You want me to take care of that for you?”

Misaki looked down too, confused, and then blushed an even deeper shade of red as he realized that he was aroused.

“You sick bastard!” Misaki shouted, storming off. “Something’s not right with you!”

Usagi-san just managed to stifle a giggle at the sight of Misaki awkwardly shuffling away.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi-san actually seemed to be busy with work for the next day and a half, so he mostly left Misaki alone. When Misaki headed upstairs to go to bed, no sound was coming from Usagi-sans’s room or his office, so Misaki assumed he was asleep.

_Good_ , Misaki thought. Even though he was annoyed with Usagi-san, he had still been worried when he learned that Usagi had stayed up all night the night before.

_Plus, this way he won’t bother me in my sleep_ , Misaki thought as he crawled into bed.

Misaki was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard a deep moan come from Usagi-san’s room next door. Misaki’s eyes flew open, and for a second he was ready to go wake Usagi from a nightmare. But it was soon clear what Usagi-san was doing, and Misaki’s cock twitched in response.

“Bastard, he knows exactly what he’s doing,” he muttered. Again, Usagi-san was putting on a show for Misaki, making loud, obscene noises.

Misaki was fully hard by the time he heard Usagi-san come, and at that moment it was even more arousing when he thought he heard his own name escape Usagi’s lips.

_Fuck_ , he thought, reaching into his pants, planning to jerk off quickly and then go to sleep. For the last few days he had ignored the needs of his body, and now he was desperate to come.

Just when Misaki had begun a good rhythm and had started panting quietly (unlike the shameless bastard next door), the door to his bedroom flung open.

“Misaki!” Usagi-san boomed.

“Aaaaaah!” Misaki yelled, yanking his hand from his pants even though it was dark and Usagi probably couldn’t see him. Anyway, Usagi seemed completely unware of or at least indifferent to what Misaki was doing.

“Wh—what?” Misaki stuttered.

“I need your help with some of my work!” Usagi said urgently.

“Hai hai hai!” Misaki flung himself out of bed to hastily follow Usagi-san to his office. He was too frazzled to realize that there was no way Usagi had been working on anything very recently.

Once they were both in his office, Usagi-san pointed at his laptop. On the screen was an open document with a line of text highlighted.

“Could you read this out loud for me? It’s the protagonist speaking, and I can’t tell if this part sounds realistic or not.” Usagi-san seemed completely serious.

Misaki smiled. “Sure.” He was always flattered during the rare times Usagi-san asked for his help with his work. He approached Usagi-san’s desk and bent over the laptop to read:

“I know you’re busy with work all the time, which is why I feel guilty when I have these feelings. But I just can’t help it. I love you too much. I want you too much.” The last line came out in a monotone as Misaki realized what he was reading:

“So please, Akihiko-san, bend me over this couch and fuck me.” He made a beeline for the door.

“Thanks, I think that sounds fine,” Usagi said, deadpan, as Misaki left.

“Damn him,” Misaki muttered, climbing into bed again. “He’s doing all of this on purpose.” He gave up all hope of jerking off; his erection had already flagged, and besides, there was no guarantee Usagi wouldn’t just barge in again once he got going.

_I’ll just go to sleep_ , he thought.

Ah, yes. Sleep promised sweet relief.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Misaki did sleep well; he had been so stressed lately that he slept soundly the whole night. The next night, however, Misaki was awoken at about three o’clock by a disconcerting—troubling?—dream. He woke up with a longing so strong it was like a weight pressing onto his chest, and he felt like crying, though from happiness or loneliness he couldn’t tell. What he did know was that in that moment he needed Usagi-san badly.

“Fuck,” Misaki muttered as he crawled out of bed and started hastily to Usagi’s room before he could think too much about it and change his mind.

He left the door to Usagi’s room half-open behind him so that he could see from the light of the hallway. Carefully avoiding the mess of toys and books scattered on the floor, Misaki tiptoed to Usagi’s bed, where he was sleeping peacefully on his back. Misaki sat down next to him, and, again, before he could think about it, steeled himself and lightly shook him awake.

“Usagi-san?”

The second Usagi’s eyes peered open, Misaki bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Usagi-san’s eyes flew open wide, but he stayed still until Misaki pulled away. Usagi then grabbed Misaki and pulled him over his body so that he was lying on his back next to him, his legs still draped over Usagi’s.

He bent down over Misaki and kissed him deeply, one hand going into his hair, the other gently caressing his stomach. Usagi-san wasn’t as domineering as usual, and Misaki didn’t resist as much; he just moaned quietly into Usagi’s open mouth.

When Usagi pulled away, Misaki was panting lightly.

“What made you give in?” Usagi asked, his lips ghosting over Misaki’s ear. Misaki trembled but didn’t respond.

“Let me guess: you had a dream about me?”

Misaki’s nod was just barely perceptible.

“What happened in your dream?” Usagi-san purred.

Misaki’s cheeks colored and he squirmed. He hadn’t planned on divulging that information.

Usagi-san placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Misaki’s lips, and then whispered earnestly:

“Please tell me.”

A long moment later, Misaki sighed and whispered back:

“It just felt so real...and we were just going so slow...and you were holding me really close—” he broke off, embarrassed. 

“Oh, Misaki,” Usagi-san breathed, and he kissed him again. Again, he wasn’t as possessive and hurried as usual. He took his time, his tongue languidly sliding past Misaki’s, and Misaki tentatively kissed him back. For once, Misaki could keep up with the madman who had his arms wrapped around him.

He didn’t even protest when, several long minutes later, Usagi-san slid his boxers down, gently guiding his hips up so that he could pull them off. Usagi-san did the same with his, and then made quick work of Misaki’s shirt, peeling it off his arms, and then he pulled his own shirt off, too, so that they were both fully naked.

Usagi-san then wrapped one arm around Misaki’s hips and the other across his back and sat up, pulling Misaki with him so that he was sitting on Usagi’s lap, facing him and straddling his hips.

Misaki gasped when their erections rubbed against each other. Usagi-san continued his slow, passionate kisses and lightly rocked Misaki in his lap, creating more friction between their dicks. Usagi whispered in his ear:

“This close, Misaki?”

Then, pulling Misaki flush against his body, he bent over the small creature in his arms and trailed kisses over his shoulder and down his back. His hands moved lower and lower, until they reached Misaki’s ass. As he hunched farther over Misaki, Misaki’s hot cheek pressed into Usagi’s chest, and then he cried out quietly when Usagi slipped a finger inside him.

“Sssh, I’ve got you,” he soothed, gently working him as Misaki panted and moaned and clutched his arm. He gripped him even tighter as Usagi-san added a second finger.

“This close?” he whispered as he finally withdrew his fingers and, grasping and lifting Misaki’s waist with one arm and grabbing his own cock with the other hand, he carefully lowered Misaki onto his length.

“Aah!” Misaki cried, eyes squeezing shut.

“This close, Misaki?” Usagi was holding onto Misaki as hard as Misaki was clinging onto him. For a moment they sat there, unmoving, just feeling the other’s heart beating.

When Usagi began to move, Misaki moaned loudly; his cock was pressed between their bellies, and the movement was creating new, desperately needed friction. Usagi-san titled Misaki’s chin up and kissed him again, and Misaki hesitantly brushed one hand through Usagi’s hair. Usagi put his forehead to Misaki’s and growled:

“Do that again. Please—?” his voice faltered.

Both men were getting close to their limit, but Misaki came first, sinking his fingers into Usagi’s hair, anchoring himself to him. Usagi came a second later, the light tugs on his hair pulling him over the edge.

Usagi held Misaki close to him as they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, and then Usagi-san asked again:

“This close, Misaki?”

“Yes,” Misaki whispered after a moment, and Usagi smiled, not having expected an answer.

Finally, Usagi leaned back and slipped out of him. Quickly, he went to the bathroom and returned with a wet wash cloth. Misaki hadn’t moved, and was still kneeling on the bed as though in a daze. Usagi cleaned them both, and then lay down, pulling Misaki down on top of him and into his arms again.

“Stay with me tonight. Don’t leave,” he pleaded.

“I—I won’t,” Misaki responded, his voice muffled because his face was pressed into Usagi’s neck. He shifted so that his cheek was resting on his chest.

“You know something, Misaki?” Usagi-san asked, stroking Misaki’s hair. “It’s a good thing you can’t resist me either, because I was just about to give in myself.”

Misaki let out a weak indignant huff. Usagi-san held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, hope you guys enjoyed this one! All I know about gay sex comes from reading fan fiction and reading/watching yaoi, so forgive me if something's off. I'd appreciate your feedback.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
